


No te rindas conmigo

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Soulmates, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: mi desahogo tras el bölüm 29 es este fic. estoy demasiado triste y tenía que escribir a edser con un final feliz, tamam."–Mi vida eres tú. Esta vida y todas las que me queden. Todas serás tú."
Relationships: Edser - Relationship, Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Kudos: 23





	No te rindas conmigo

El pecho la ardía más que nunca. Tenía la garganta cerrada y la visión nublada de dolor. Sentía que el corazón ya no latía en su pecho y que el mundo había decidido arrojarla a un vacío sin fin. Había un puñal clavado que no paraba de hacerla sangrar, una herida que no iba a cicatrizar nunca. La angustia la estaba desgarrando por dentro en una tortura eterna y, por ello, Eda ya no tenía razones para creer. Ya no tenía ganas de vivir.

Serkan no la reconocía. No recordaba su historia de amor. No sabía quién era la mujer que tenía en frente. Y Eda solo quería desaparecer de un mundo que ya no tenía nada que ofrecerla.

Al principio, no quiso desistir. No quiso derrumbarse y rendirse.   
Se dijo a sí misma que podía luchar, que podía recuperarle.   
Así que intentó hacerle recordar y le puso las esposas. Pero Serkan no reaccionó.

Eda estaba desesperada. Solo quería a su hombre de vuelta. Al hombre que la dijo que si naciera 100 veces, 100 veces se enamoraría de ella. Al hombre que la regaló una estrella en el cielo. Al hombre que la hizo creer en los cuentos de hadas que se enamoran de robots con un corazón de oro.

Decidió que un beso sería la cura perfecta. Tenía que serlo.  
Sentir sus labios otra vez. Besarse el alma.   
Y en la fiesta que Aydan hizo para celebrar la vuelta de Serkan, apareció allí y le besó. Le besó demostrándole que cada partícula de ella le amaba. Pero nada salió bien y él le pidió matrimonio a Selin al instante siguiente.

Así que Eda frenó. Se frenó a sí misma.   
Ya la habían pisoteado suficiente el corazón. Ya la habían arruinado suficiente la vida.   
Estaba harta. Y muy cansada. Y solo quería escapar a un lugar en el que poder sanarse.  
Pero tenía que cerrar muchos asuntos primero. Tenía muchas conversaciones que mantener.

Al día siguiente se vistió para ir a la oficina y le devolvió el anillo a Serkan.

–Sé que esto no significa nada para ti, pero después de lo de anoche no puedo llevarlo –La flor era uno de los símbolos más bonitos que tenía con él; sin embargo, verlo en su dedo consciente de que todo había terminado solo servía para causarla más sufrimiento.

No esperó a oír su respuesta y le dejó solo. Con la cabeza en alto, reunió a Engin, a Piril, a Ferit, a Aydan, a Melo, a Ceren, a Leyla, a Erdem y a su tía en una de las salas de la empresa.

–Os he pedido que vengáis aquí porque tengo que deciros algo: estoy muy decepcionada con todos vosotros. Con absolutamente todos. ¿Sois conscientes de lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas? –Cuando todos ellos asintieron en silencio, Eda tomó una bocanada de aire antes de seguir –Pues no lo parece. Ninguno de vosotros ha mostrado ni una mínima empatía por mí. Ninguno de vosotros se ha enfrentado al hombre que me ha roto el corazón para defenderme. Ninguno de vosotros se ha plantado delante de Selin y le ha dicho lo equivocada que estaba. Lo mal que está actuando.  
Ferit, sé que tú has hablado con ella y agradezco la confianza que pareces tener en que Serkan recupere la memoria, pero tu ex es una enferma y un par de palabras no la van a frenar. Engin, sé que tú has hablado con Serkan y le has dicho que es a mí a quién ama, pero no te has tomado ni un segundo en venir a verme. Ninguno de vosotros se ha preocupado por mí. Las únicas que me han apoyado han sido Melo y Ceren y, aun así, os siento más lejos que nunca, chicas. Piril, sé que has hablado con Selin, pero ¿por qué la sigues protegiendo? ¿por qué no te das cuenta de que es una loca obsesiva que está aprovechándose de la condición débil de Serkan? Y bueno, usted Aydan Hanim. Más que decepción, lo que siento es una tristeza profunda. Desde el primer momento en que la conocí, incluso cuando usted me odiaba, me presté a ayudarla y siempre la he extendido mi mano y he sido su apoyo. ¿Y no ha considerado conveniente en estos dos meses decirme que su hijo estaba vivo? Me ha visto llorar y me ha visto querer morirme. ¡Morirme, Aydan Hanim! No puedo aceptar ninguna excusa de su parte. No puedo mirarla a la cara ahora mismo. Sé que siempre ha adorado a Selin y espero que esté feliz de ver que su hijo vuelve a estar con ella; y ahora, ya para siempre. Al fin y al cabo, la vi muy afable con ella a pesar de saber que no ha intentando ayudar a Serkan a recuperar sus recuerdos. Erdem, Leyla, sois mis amigos. Siempre os he tratado como tal. Pero creo que he debido hacer algo mal, pues ninguno de los dos me ha llamado ni siquiera para saber cómo estaba llevando esta situación. Y luego estás tú, tía. Si crees que has podido ocultarme que estás saliendo con Alex es que no me conoces en absoluto. Y solo puedo verte como una persona egoísta ahora mismo, porque lo que te preocupa realmente es tu relación con él y no que yo esté siendo acuchillada desde dentro del dolor que siento.

Los miró a todos a la cara antes de finalizar.

–Me habéis dejado sola. Me habéis hecho sentir sola. Como si no os importara. Como si esto no fuera importante. Ojalá jamás tengáis que experimentar algo así. Os deseo todo lo mejor, de verdad, pero ahora mismo no puedo pasar tiempo con ninguno de vosotros.

Vio, sobre todo a Melo y a Ceren, abrir la boca para decirla algo, pero se giró y se fue rápidamente. Las lágrimas la picaban en los ojos y la garganta se la había cerrado, impidiéndola respirar.

Se había sentido sola durante dos meses porque Serkan no estaba, pero había estado rodeada de gente que ella pensaba que la amaba. No obstante, Serkan había vuelto y ella seguía sintiéndose sola. Pero ahora más que nunca.

El día anterior había sido un tormento para ella y no se sintió apoyada ni comprendida por nadie. Melo y Ceren parecían escucharla, pero, a excepción de ellas, Eda no había contado con nadie.

Recogió a Sirius y se fue a correr con él, para despejarse. Ella amaba a sus amigos y a su familia. De verdad lo hacía. Pero se sentía desplazada y muy traicionada.

Se pasó la tarde con el perro, despidiéndose de él porque, al fin y al cabo, Sirius era lo único que Serkan había tenido siempre en la vida. Y Eda no era tan cruel como para arrebatárselo.

Ella sabía que él también lo estaba pasando mal. Que Selin le había manipulado y que su interior estaba convulsionando porque la memoria no le permitía recordarlo todo y eso no le dejaba tener el control que a él le gustaba sobre cada cosa que le rodeaba. Sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas para plantarse frente a él de nuevo porque no soportaría otro rechazo. Si ni Aydan, ni Engin, ni Piril, ni nadie, le había dicho nada ni le había intentado ayudar con su amnesia, sería porque no creían que mereciera la pena. ¿Por qué iba ella a luchar contra todos ellos? ¿Contra el propio Serkan?

Le dejaría ser feliz. Con su nueva vida.  
Y ella intentaría serlo también.

Lo que no sabía, era que Serkan estaba recordando poco a poco. Que tenía como eje la noche del compromiso falso y ese vestido amarillo que ella llevó. Que estaba confuso y furioso por no ser capaz de rememorar todo. Pero que estaba intentándolo.

Así que, como no lo sabía, Eda se rindió. Sin Serkan presente, durante esos dos meses había podido preparar su trabajo de fin de carrera y ese mismo fin de semana iba a ser su graduación. Entonces sería libre. Y pensaría qué hacer. A dónde ir. A dónde _escapar_.

Se preparó el sábado por la mañana pensando que el día iba a ser especial. Feliz. Único.  
Iba a conseguir su sueño. Iba a graduarse. Todo debía y tenía que salir bien.

La llamaron al escenario porque iba a dar un discurso y miró a todos sus amigos y a su familia que, a pesar de todo, estaba allí, en primera fila, apoyándola. En sus ojos vio las miles de disculpas que llevaban toda la semana pidiéndola, pero prefirió ignorarlo y centrarse en las palabras que iba a decir.

Serkan también estaba allí. Había oído a su madre esa mañana hablando con Seyfi sobre la ceremonia y se había acercado, escondiéndose en el fondo.

Habían pasado apenas unos días desde que había vuelto, pero las imágenes eran cada vez más continuas y más nítidas. Desde que había visto a Eda.

Quiso preguntarle a Selin por ello, pero estaba empezando a desconfiar de todo lo que le había estado diciendo. Y, aunque también pensó en hablar con Engin o con Piril, se decantó por darse su tiempo y seguir su propio ritmo. Serían él consigo mismo. Nadie más.

La vio subir las escaleras con un vestido rojo y una imagen en Antalya le cruzó como un fogonazo. La secuencia de él agarrándola la mano, llevándola a la playa, cargándola en sus brazos y navegando junto a ella a mar abierto le pasó como una película rápida y parpadeó, apoyándose en la pared que tenía detrás para no caerse.

–Antalya –Murmuró, paladeando el nombre.

Y de repente todo el viaje le embriagó. Mientras Eda sonreía a los profesores y se acercaba a la tarima, Serkan recordó el Templo de Apolo y la lluvia de estrellas y el deseo que pidió: que la sonrisa de Eda fuera siempre eterna en su rostro. Y se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba siendo el culpable de que eso no se cumpliera.

Rememoró la mañana en el lago e incluso la cena y ese vestido blanco que tan bien la quedaba con los rayos del atardecer bañándola la piel.

El doctor le había dicho que los recuerdos podrían ir apareciendo de improvisto, borrosos y sin concisión, o todos seguidos, como si abriera los ojos al mundo de nuevo, o que no volvieran nunca. Era imprevisible. Así que Serkan estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

Hasta que Eda se colocó delante del micrófono y un foco se centró en ella. Y entonces Serkan se olvidó de cómo respirar. Ella estaba allí como un ángel. Como el ser más puro existente. Como la mujer más bella del mundo.

–Buenas tardes a todos –Empezó, carraspeando para aclararse la voz –Muchas gracias por venir a esta ceremonia tan especial para nosotros –Señaló a sus compañeros a los pies del escenario y recibió una ola de aplausos en respuesta.

Serkan sonrió entre las sombras, cruzándose de brazos y simplemente observándola.  
Pequeñas imágenes se colaban en su retina, formando el puzle que llevaba dos meses intentando rellenar y no iba a luchar contra ello.

Eda, sin saber nada, miró al público y cerró los ojos un instante para darse fuerzas.

–Me ofrecí a dar este discurso porque, en parte, quiero que sea una terapia para mí misma. Una cura al dolor que lleva varias semanas atormentándome. Así que pido perdón si, en algún momento, pierdo el hilo, pues a pesar de habérmelo preparado, existe la posibilidad de que las emociones puedan conmigo.

Guardó unos segundos de silencio para coger aire y formó una sonrisa que no la llegó a los ojos.

–En la vida conocemos a gente de todo tipo. Gente que pasa a nuestro lado en la calle y que no volveremos a ver jamás. Gente con la que compartimos un par de palabras en el mercado. Gente que nos enseña sin ser consciente de ello. Gente a la que admiramos sin conocer personalmente. Gente a la que odiamos. Gente con la que compartimos años y que acaban yéndose. Gente que no esperas y que parece haber llegado para quedarse. Gente que nos cuida toda la vida. Gente que nos permite ver el mundo de otra forma. Y gente que viene para darte la vuelta al corazón.   
Todas nuestras experiencias en la vida nos dejan una enseñanza, aunque no lo sepamos al principio. Aunque no nos demos cuenta.   
Yo aprendí más de lo que me gustaría con la muerte de mis padres cuando era pequeña, por ejemplo. Y he aprendido algo muy importante hace poco.  
Quiero hablaros de una persona que se ha tatuado en mi alma para siempre. Una persona de la que me he enamorado. Una persona que ya no está conmigo.  
Él me ha enseñado mucho más de lo que va a saber nunca.   
Me ha permitido conocerme a mí misma. Valorar mi talento. Creer en mi capacidad.   
Me ha ayudado a descubrir partes de mí que no sabía que existían.  
Me ha enseñado a amar con algo más que el corazón. A demostrarlo con algo más que las palabras.  
Él me ha hecho ver este mundo lleno de estrellas como una posibilidad de pedir deseos y luchar por ellos.

Eda paró un momento y fue consciente de que Melo o Ceren o incluso Engin, estaban llorando.

–Yo pensé que jamás acabaría esta carrera. Y él me ha impulsado a estar aquí. Me ha ayudado a cumplir mi sueño. Él ha sido mi trébol de la suerte, la estrella que me guía en la tierra. Ha sido mi apoyo, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de crimen, el amor de mi vida.  
Pero, como ya os dicho, no está conmigo. Y eso también me ha dado una lección.   
Que, a veces, la vida no puede darte todo lo que quieres. Que, a veces, da igual lo mucho que luches por algo, porque quizá no tenía que ser así.   
No obstante, eso no nos impide seguir batallando, seguir navegando a contracorriente.  
Yo os animo a perseguir vuestros sueños siempre. A no rendiros. A encontrar un trébol de la suerte como el que yo he tenido el placer de cuidar en mi vida, aunque fuera por unos meses. Y espero que a vosotros os dure más, que permanezca siempre a vuestro lado.   
Esta persona no está hoy aquí, a pesar de lo mucho que me encantaría. Pero, de todas formas, voy a dedicarle no solo mi discurso, sino mi diploma. Esto es tuyo, Serkan Bolat –Dijo, mirando al techo, tragando saliva –Es tuyo porque me has dado la constancia y el apoyo que necesitaba para lograrlo. Es todo tuyo, Serkan Bolat. Como lo será siempre mi amor. Y lo digo aquí, para que me oiga el mundo, aunque sienta que no me está oyendo nadie. Lo digo aquí porque no me arrepiento ni me avergüenzo de nuestra historia. Porque siempre volveré a ella, porque siempre pensaré en ella. Porque eres mi primer amor y mi único amor, aunque yo no sea el tuyo.   
Las estrellas siempre lo sabrán, y eso es suficiente para mí.

Serkan, que había estado escuchándolo todo, con unas imágenes constantes en el fondo de su mente, repitiéndose y reordenándole los acontecimientos ocurridos en todo el periodo que había olvidado, se movió de la pared en la que seguía apoyado.

La amaba. Era la mujer de su vida.   
Eda. Su Eda. Su estrella. Su hada. Su corazón.

Volvería a enamorarse de ella las 100 veces que la prometió.  
Volvería a enamorarse de ella cada día hasta su muerte.  
Volvería a enamorarse de ella como lo estaba haciendo desde que la había vuelto a ver.

Así que se movió por el lugar, sin despegar sus ojos de Eda en ese vestido rojo, y subió por las escaleras de la esquina del escenario sin pararse a pensar en nada que no fuera ella.

Eda había parado para tomar aire de nuevo, pues quería finalizar dirigiéndose a sus compañeros y al orgullo que la suponía graduarse, pero un movimiento por la esquina de su ojo la llamó la atención.

Sin embargo, cuando quiso girarse del todo, una mano fue más rápida y se plantó en su cintura, mientras la otra la agarraba del cuello.

Serkan.

Eso fue lo único que pudo procesar antes de que sus labios cayeran sobre los de ella.

Serkan la estaba besando.

Eda sentía que estaba desmayándose y se agarró a sus hombros rodeándoselos con un brazo mientras le acariciaba la nuca con la otra mano.

Serkan la besó pidiéndola perdón y Eda le besó perdonándole.

Sus labios se reconocieron, por fin, de nuevo y ambos respiraron profundamente por primera vez en meses.

Al separarse, Serkan apoyó su frente sobre la de Eda y cerró los ojos, frotando su nariz con la de ella.

–No puedes rendirte conmigo, nena. Y menos ahora que mi memoria se ha llenado de ti de nuevo.

–Serkan.

–Estoy enamorado de ti, Eda Yıldız. Como lo he estado desde el primer día. Como lo estaré siempre. Porque da igual que mi mente no te recordara cuando mi corazón y mi alma solo clamaban por ti.

Serkan la acarició las mejillas y la limpió las lágrimas. La hizo mirarle a los ojos antes de decir:

–Mi vida eres tú. Esta vida y todas las que me queden. Todas serás tú.  
Muero amándote, Eda, ¿lo sabes? Muero por ti. Vivo por ti.  
He nacido para amarte y es lo que haré hasta mi último aliento.  
Y lucharé contra quien haga falta. Contra todo lo que haga falta. Incluso contra mí mismo para recuperarte. Porque eres mi ancla a tierra. Eres mi universo. Todo él. No te rindas conmigo. No te rindas con nosotros, por favor.  
Si ni una amnesia ha podido separarme de ti, nada lo hará. Así que permíteme adorarte como mereces. Permíteme amarte. Permíteme sostenerte y disfrutar de tener el mundo entre mis brazos. Permíteme redimirme por todo el dolor que te he causado.

Eda le abrazó y enterró la cara en su cuello.

–Estoy locamente enamorada de ti, Serkan Bolat.

–Los sentimientos siempre serán mutuos, mi estrella. Siempre.


End file.
